


Underneath It All, We're Just Savages

by cabinfeverdreams



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Jennifer's Body, Jennifer's body au, M/M, Minor Character Death, Non-Canonical Character Death, Succubi & Incubi, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:32:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4680386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cabinfeverdreams/pseuds/cabinfeverdreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott doesn't live in Beacon Hills anymore; he currently lives in Eichen House, an insane asylum one town over. He was sent there for the murder of Stiles Stilinski.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing except the mistakes
> 
> title from Savages by Marina and the Diamonds
> 
> if you've seen Jennifer's Body you know what happens, if you haven't there are spoilers so watch out for that
> 
> Kudos and comments are welcome

Scott McCall lived in Beacon Hills, a small, quiet town that had one club, an elementary school, middle/junior school, and a high school. Their football stadium is just a big field with bleachers. There's a preserve where no one really goes except to have sex or get high. There's a waterfall that leads to huge hole in the ground. The water spins around and around until it disappears into the center. Nobody knows where it leads to, nothing ever surfaces; maybe it's another dimension.

Scott had one best friend, Stiles Stilinski, who was on the flag team. Stiles tried out for the lacrosse team but didn't make it. Scott and Stiles knew each other since their sandbox days where Scott was making a sand castle of epic proportions-until Stiles peed on it. Instead of crying about it, Scott laughed. From that moment on the two were inseparable.  
Scott had a boyfriend, Isaac Lahey, who was in the marching band. Isaac was kind and sweet and a bit of a dork, but that's what Scott loved about him. He had these adorable dark blonde curls and big blue eyes. 

Scott doesn't live in Beacon Hills anymore; he currently lives in Eichen House, an insane asylum one town over. He was sent there for the murder of Stiles Stilinski.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except the mistakes
> 
> if there's anything triggering let me know pls.

THREE MONTHS EARLIER

Beacon Hills High has regular pep rallies to keep the students interested. Today is pep rally day. From the bleachers in the gym Scott can see Isaac playing drums in the band and Stiles with the flag twirlers. Stiles is ending their routine and waves at Scott who enthusiastically returns it. From behind him he can hear a scoff.   
Scott already knows it's some meathead jock who doesn't understand his relationship with Stiles. 

They're best bros for life. Scott and him even have matching bracelets to prove it; Scott bought them last time he went down to Mexico to visit his uncles and aunts.

Scott doesn't even bother turning around to tell off the jock so he can wave goodbye to Stiles and Isaac. The school day ends after the pep rally so Scott waits by Stiles' locker.

Scott sees Stiles dodging people in the halls and laughs.

"What's so funny bro?" Stiles asks as he opens his locker.

"The faces you made coming down the hall. You looked like you were constipated just bring around everyone."

"Yeah well YOU try being a skinny flag twirler instead of a reasonably fit bench warmer."

Scott rolls his eyes.

"Hey so we're going to Jungle tonight, right?"

"Can't," Scott groans. "I'm hanging out with Isaac tonight."

"C'mooooooon, please?" Stiles begs. He leans in close to whisper in Scott's ear. "I'll do that thing with my mouth you like." 

Scott looks behind him then back at Stiles. "You mean...."

Stiles nods. "That's right, Scotty. I'll....shut my mouth for 10 minutes."

The two burst out laughing, tears pricking their eyes.

"I'll pick you up at 8," Stiles says when he catches his breath.

"Yeah I guess you asshole."

Isaac waltzes up to them, eyebrows drawn close in confusion. Scott just waves him off wave grabs his hand and pecks his lips against Isaac's. They head for the parking lot where Scott's motorcycle and Stiles' jeep are parked next to each other.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Scott stands in front of a mirror holding a gray Henley against himself, shakes his head, and decides on a dark blue one instead.

Isaac lay starfished out on Scott's too small twin-sized bed, long, lovely limbs dangling over the edges.

"Why are you even going? Neither of you know the band."

"Stiles found then online and wanted me to go with him."

"Okay and? Just find a performance online."

Scott turns to face Isaac at the same time Isaac sits up at the edge of the bed. Scott sits in his lap, arms hooking around Isaac's neck.

"Stay please?" Isaac whispers against Scott's skin.

"I can't. Stiles is here."

Sure enough the sound of the front door slamming reaches their ears.

"Get down here McCall before I eat your food!"

Scott's climbs of Isaac to go hug Stiles.

After decimating extra large burgers, fries, and chocolate milkshakes, Scott and Stiles leave for the show.

"Stop kidnapping my boyfriend!" Isaac yells from porch as Stiles and Scott get in the jeep. Stiles flips him off and Scott blows him a kiss.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Scott and Stiles walk into Jungle. There's american flags everywhere, a beer tap, a jukebox with obscure music from the 90's, a small stage,and a sticker toilet. That's it.

There's other kids from their school there but they dint really say anything. Stiles spots the band coming in. There's a black guy assembling the drums, a busty blonde girl tuning her bass guitar, and a bearded guy with incredible eyes and arms and legs and everything tuning his guitar.  
Stiles drags Scott with him up to the stage.

"Hi." His voice breaks as the bearded guy smirks.

"Hi," he extends his hand. "Derek."

"Stiles," Stiles motions to Scott who's looking at the jukebox with a pained look in his face. "This is Scott. I've heard your music in soundcloud. You're really good."

Derek smiles. "Thank you, we do our best." He hooks a thumb over his right shoulder then over his left shoulder. "That's Erica and that's Boyd." The two don't look up from what they're doing. Derek turns to help Boyd finish his set up.

"I'll be right back, Scotty. I gotta piss."

Scott nods in confirmation at his best friends tmi statement and heads to the jukebox. He's clicking through the very limited selection when he hears Stiles' name.

"You sure he's a virgin?" Boyd's voice is deep and carries.

"Of course I'm sure. Did you see how awkward he was?"

Scott feels his cheeks flush and stomps over to Derek.

Erica motions to him and turns around to fiddle with some wires or something.

"Excuse you, that's my best friend you're talking about and you're right. He iS a virgin and he'd never sleep with a creep with you." Scott turns to go wait for Stiles. Scott feels lowkey bad for lying. He knows for a fact Stiles ISN'T a virgin and he would know seeing as Stiles lost his virginity to Scott himself; they were 15 and drunk, but they talked about it the next day when they woke up naked in the same bed. Also there was a girl, Malia, that Stiles fucked a few times while she was in town on vacation. Stiles gave him a very detailed description of her lady bits which definitely confirmed Scott as a full fledged homo. Shortly after that Scott met Isaac and it was love at first sight.

Stiles emerges from the bathroom, face flushed and looking happy. Scott recognizes that look.

"Really, Stiles?"

"Bro," Stiles looks at Scott with a loOK."He's hot, I got horny, I'm 17, sue me Scotty."

Scott rolls his eyes. He notices Stiles moving towards Derek add grabs his arm.

"Screw that guy, Stiles. He's an asshole and not worth it."

Whatever Stiles was gonna say is cut off by Derek's amplified voice. The two move to get a better view, standing a good distance away. Stiles is completely mesmerized by Derek's voice which isn't half bad and by Stiles' long fingers threading themselves through Scott's. Then Scott notices a flicker behind the band.

It's a small flame. Scott lets go of Stiles' hand to follow it. It seems to inch it's way across a wooden beam on the ceiling. It's crawls down onto a flag which falls down onto a table.

Scott snaps out of his trance to find almost the whole bar in flames. He quickly grabs Stiles' hand who still seems dazed. They're surrounded by screams and smoke and the smell of burning flesh. Scott wiggles his way out of the window above the sticker toilet followed by Stiles.

They make their way to the front of Jungle- or rather what's left of it; it's almost entirely engulfed by flames. The front door must've been blocked by debris because Scott can hear pounding and the door splintering. 

He grabs Stiles' face. "Stiles, are you okay?" No response. "Talk to me please." There's the familiar pinprick of unshed tears in his eyes.

A voice rumbles a foot or two away from them.

"Wow! That's unfortunate, huh?" Derek and his band seem to have made it out unscathed.; behind Derek, in a van, are Erica and Boyd.  
Derek lifts Stiles by the armpits and starts moving him towards the van.

"Stiles wait, don't!"

Stiles keeps walking. There's an explosion from behind Scott, but he can't bring himself to look.

It feels like slow motiom as he sees Stiles in the van, looking around like he can't remember how he got there. Derek's closing the door as Stiles looks into Scott's eye and a chill worms it's way up Scott's spine. Ther door locks with an echoing click and, before Scott knows it, they're gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing but the mistakes.

Scott, by some miracle, gets home safe. He bursts through the door locking the deadbolt behind him. That Derek guy gave him some serious goosebumps. He calls out for his mom and when he gets no response he remembers she's working at the hospital tonight.

He runs upstairs and dials Isaac's number.

"'ello?" Isaac's voice is thickened with sleep.

"Isaac," Scott shudders out.

Isaac's voice is clearer, recognizing Scott's tone of voice; the one he uses when he's seconds away from crying. "Scott, what happened?"

"They took him," Scott's voice breaks. "The band took Stiles and I just stood there and Jungle burned down. Oh god, I can still smell the people burning."

"Scott take a deep breath, okay?" Scott nods and does as he's told. "Now what happened?"

"We were watching the band play one second and then the next the whole place is on fire. Derek, the lead singer asshole, took Stiles in his creepy van and drove off."

"What's the name of the band? Hale Rauserst, right?"

"Yeah. How'd you know? Did I tell you?"

"No. They're trending on Twitter right now. People are saying they're heroes, that they saved people."

"That's a fucking LIE. They didn't do anything except take my best friend!"

The doorbell rings and Scott jumps.

"Scott you okay?"

"Yeah there's someone here though." Scott stops at the bottom of the stairs.

"You want me to come over?"

"No it's fine. I'll call you tomorrow. Love you."

"Love you too."

Scott pockets his phone and steps toward the door. He turns the knob slowly and opens it quickly.

There's nobody there. He sighs in relief and heads to his shower when he hears a noise. A drip..drip..drip. It's coming from the kitchen.

He inches his way along the wall. He stops just before the doorway in the kitchen and says a silent prayer to the universe that it's nothing.

He steps in the kitchen and his prayer must've worked; the faucet is just loose or something. He tightens it and the noise stops.

He's emotionally exhausted and turns to head to his room and Stiles is in his kitchen. He's lurking in the shadow where the moonlight can't reach him.  
Scott can hear a faint drip..drip..drip.

Stiles takes a calculated step forward until Scott is inches away from him. He's looks like death. There's stab wounds all over his chest where blood is steadily falling. His usually pale skin is even paler and covered in bruises. There's dark circles under his eyes like he hasn't slept in weeks.

"Stiles," Scott whispers.

Stiles says nothing but smiles a menacing smile full of bloody teeth. He heads over to the fridge and starts eating whatever he can grab. Normally he does this when he comes over but he ususlly cooks the bacon and doesn't swallow it whole.

"Hey Stiles," Scott's voice is shaky but he keeps going. "That's our food for the week dude. We need-"

Stiles opens his mouth and screeches. The noise is so inhuman and something straight out of a horror movie. The noise is cut off as Stiles starts choking. Scott doesn't know what to do so he just watches in shock.  
Whatever's caught in Stiles' throat dislodges itself and Stiles is projectile vomiting black goo. It's thick and smells like a rotting animal. Then Stiles starts laughing like he's crazy.

Scott kneels by Stiles' side to avoid the goo. He holds the sleeve of Stiles' shirt. "Stiles, what happened?" Scottsr fingers find Stiles' skin. He's burning up and freezing cold at the same time. Scott turns to run somewhere safe and leaves Stiles in kitchen. Or so he thought.

He's thrown against the door frame to the living room and Stiles is pressing himself against Scott's body.

He can feel Stiles' mouth against his neck. "Are you scared?" Stiles whispers.

Scott nods and can feel the edges of his teeth on his skin. He can feel his heart beat impossibly fast in his chest and beads of sweats start to break out across his hairline. Stiles growls and shoves Scott in the hall and leaves without another word.

"Stiles!" Scott cries out. The door is wide open and the breeze that comes in has nothing to do with the shivers that wreck Scott's body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish I could say life was busy and that's why I haven't been writing but I'm actually just lazy smh.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing except the mistakes.
> 
> tw for graphic description of violence.
> 
> if I didn't tag something let me know please.

Scott sits in science class listening to Jackson Whittemore talk about Hale Raisers. How they did the very best they could and how they're heroes. 

A noise startles him and Stiles is sliding in the seat next to him. He's fine. He's better than fine. His skin is clear, radiant almost. His shirt is tighter than usual almost like he packed on insane amounts of muscle also it looks like it's Stiles' actual size.

"Dude! You're okay."

Stiles gives Scott a confused look. "Yeah, dude, why wouldn't I be?"

"But last night....you...I,"

"Scott, dude, you're my bro and everything but you do have a tendency to blow things out of proportion."

"Stiles," Scott's voice has gone serious. "I remember what happened." He shows Stiles his fingers which are caked with that black goo. He knows he's not hallucinating; he spent hours cleaning stuff up.

The bell rings for class to start and Ms. Bacari addresses the class.

"I regret to tell you all that we've lost our science teacher, Mr. Harris, and our dear classmate Matt Daehler."

Stiles nudges Scott whispering "Dude yes!"

Scott looks his friend even more confused.

After class Scott heads to his locker without Stiles. Isaac's waiting for him. He sees a look on Isaac's face that means he's in need of a hug. Scott wraps his arms around Isaac's waist. He hears a sniffle from the taller boy and rubs his hand up Isaac's back.

"Matt was in there, Scott." Isaac whispers. "He was my only friend."

"I know baby. I know."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stiles has never felt better in his life. He can feel the strength deep in his bones. He knows what it feels like to be at the top of the foods chain. Who cares what those asshole Hale Raisers did to him? The only thing that would make this day better is a snack...and he's found the perfect one.

Jackson Whittemore.

Stiles spots him in the middle of the football field and makes his way toward him. He's there in seconds when it'd usually take him several minutes since the field is at the very edge of the start of the woods.

"Hey Jackson."

Jackson was deep thought but is brought out of it.

"Hey," he mumbles.

"How you doing?"

"I just miss her so much. Ly-lydia was.." Jackson's sentence trails off so Stiles takes control.

"You know I was there. I think I was the last person to talk to her and she said the weirdest thing." He pauses but Jackson says nothing so he continues. "She said if she wasn't in the picture that we'd be the best couple."

Jackson arches an eyebrow at that. "Really?"

Stiles nods and takes Jackson's hand. "You wanna get outta here?"

Stiles doesn't let him answer but pulls him along into the woods.

Once they're deep enough to avoid being seen Stiles turns and kisses him. There's no finesse, just a mashing of lips. Stiles rips Jackson's shirt down the middle and takes his own shirt off. He can hear Jackson's gasp.

"See something you like Whittemore?" Stiles smirks.

He goes back to kissing Jackson and trails his hand down Jackson's abs. He unbuckles his belt and pushes his pants down enough to snake his hand down Jackson's briefs.

Stiles works his hand on Jackson's cock for a few minutes before he stops. "Do you miss her?"

"Of course. She was my girlfriend."

"Don't worry. You're gonna see her real soon."

"Like in heaven?"

Stiles shakes his head. "Nope," popping the p before pushing Jackson against the nearest tree. He lets his jaw detach and can feel the pinprick of teeth grow and lengthen. His nails grow and harden into claws. He bites into Jackson's flesh with ease and rips into his stomach to grab what he thinks is Jackson's spleen. He bites a large chunk out of it and drops it. Jackson's screams end with a gurgle as his mouth fills up with blood and Stiles licks into Jackson's mouth slurping up the blood.

He feels fully sated and throws his shirt back on. He leaves what's left of Jackson for the animals. He finds a lake with a pier and decides to take a dip before heading home. He strips and swims for a bit before deciding he's clean enough. As he gets dressed he feels the cook water evaporate from his too hot skin.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing but the mistakes.
> 
> Kudos and comments are welcome.
> 
> tw for graphic description of violence

The news that Jackson Whittemore is dead shocks the town. Scott was never friends with him but still. In a small town like theirs you know everybody. Jackson's best friend, Danny, takes it the hardest. He leaves school for a few days and when be comes back he's different in every way. His grades drop, he gets in fights, he talks back to the teachers. People forget that Lydia was his friend too.  
Everything cools down for a while...well nobody is murdered. The school holds a mandatory assembly in which they talk about the students not repressing their feelings. People move on eventually. Jackson's parents leave the country. Danny stops getting in trouble and just does his work. It's the calm before the storm.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Scott is making eggs on a Saturday when his mom walks in the kitchen. Her messy hair indicates she just woke up. She turns the radio off, much to Scott's delight. All they've been talking about is Hale Raisers. Scott's sick of hearing about them.

"Good morning" his mom says.

"Technically it's the afternoon, but yeah."

She sips her coffee and Scott eats his scrambled eggs in silence.

"You know I love you, right kiddo?"

Scott's brow furrows. "Yeah? You okay mom?"

She nods and tells him about her nightmare in which he's taken by some men and nailed to a cross.

"Mom I can take care of myself." There's a smile on his lips and an uneasy feeling in his stomach.

"You say that but one day you're gonna call me and I'm not gonna be there."

When Scott gets to class that Monday he notices how terrible Stiles is looking but can't say anything due to the bell.

"It's been a month," Mrs. Bacari says. "Since Jungle burned down and we lost Jackson."

"Who cares?" Stiles said a bit too loudly. His head is on his desk and his arms around his head.

"As I was saying Mr. McCall, Mr. Stilinski. The band Hale Raisers will be donating three percent of the money they're raising to help us."

Scott raised his hand while everyone was squeaking in delight. "Okay but what about the other 97 percent?" The squeaking died. Scott's question went unanswered.

"Dude what's wrong?" Scott asked Stiles at his locker. "You look terrible."

"No shit Sherlock." Stiles snapped. "I don't know. My skin is breaking out and my hair is brittle as hell. I have the biggest eye bags ever. I think it's just wearing off."

"What's wearing off?" Stiles ignored Scott's question.

Danny walked up to Scott to ask about the econ test that afternoon.

"Hey Danny," Stiles says a bit too enthusiastically.

"Hey Stiles."

Stiles took a pen out and wrote his number on Danny's hand and walked away. Scott and Danny looked at him in shock.

Isaac came up behind Scott kissing his neck.

"Hey babe." Scott turned and kissed Isaac back. "So my dad's working tonight and I picked up more condoms. You coming over?"

Scott nodded quickly. He needed something normal after what just happened. He gave Isaac his deepest smile.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Scott sat on Isaac's bed. It was soft just the way Scott likes it. There's a candle lit in the corner, making the room smell like apples and cinnamon. Isaac walks in from his bathroom.

"You like the candle? I remember you saying that you love apples and cinnamon." Isaac says awkwardly. As many times add they've had sex, Isaac still acts like it's their first time. Scott finds that so adorable.

Scott nods and cradles Isaac's face in his hands. He brings his lips to Isaac's. They're soft but rough like Isaac put lip balm on. Scott sighs softly as Isaac licks into his mouth. Scott has a feeling tonight is gonna be perfect.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Danny drives to the address Stiles texted him. He's listening to some metal version of "Walking On Sunshine".

He pulls up to the adress but Danny's confused. The surrounding houses are all under construction. When he knocks and nobody answers he goes around the side and through some clear tarp and up some stairs.  
There's music playing faintly. He recognizes it as Akon's "I Wanna Love You". He sees Stiles standing in the middle of an unfinished room surrounded by candles.

Stiles turns around and grabs Danny's hand. He cups his face delicately and gives his a few pecks on his lips.

Danny pulls away. "This isn't your house." It's not a question because Danny's not an idiot.

"Nope," Stiles says. "I thought we could play house." He tries for an innocent tone but it comes across as childlike.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After preparing Scott with his mouth and fingers, Isaac is ready to go. Scott lays on his back as Isaac rolls the condom on his cock. He lubes himself up when Scott makes a whining noise.

"Put it in me, Isaac."

Isaac nods and kisses Scott as he lines himself up with Scott's hole. He breaches the ring of muscle and slowly inches his way in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Stiles unbuckles Danny's pants and shoves them down. Stiles kisses Danny at a slow pace. He manages to pull a soft moan out of the tan boy.  
Stiles kisses against Danny's neck whispering sweet nothings against the shell of Danny's ear.

Danny pulls back. "Do you even know my last name?"

Stiles shrugs and nonchalantly says "I know it starts with an m."

Stiles moves to the other side of Danny's neck.

When they start moving back, Danny reaches back to stop himself from falling and cuts himself on a nail.

"Ow, damn it!" He presses his finger against his shirt to stop the bleeding. He hears a low growling and looks up. Stiles' eyes shift from brown to a bright, speckled red orange and back. "No way," he murmurs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Isaac is rocking into the warmth of Scott's hole. Scott's nails leave marks along Isaac's back as Isaac's cock drags along Scott's prostate.

"Yesyesyes," Scott whispers in Isaac's ear. "Fuck you feel so good."

Isaac speeds up his thrusts.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Look Dannyboy, I don't have much time so I'm gonna be honest. I'm going to kill and eat you."

Danny looks at him in disbelief. "What are you talking about? I need to go get a tetanus shot." He gestures to his wound.

Stiles rolls eyes and grabs Danny's wrists. "Don't take this personally, but I'm starving and weak and your flesh is the only thing that can satisfy me right now." Stiles breaks Danny's wrists and Danny falls to the floor with a shout. "Good. I need you frightened." He can feel his eyes change again and his voice deepen with hunger and bloodlust.

His jaw detaches and his teeth grow long and sharp. He bites into Danny's chest with ease. He throws his head back, splattering blood on a nearby tarp. Danny's screams ring in Stiles' ears.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Scott is so close to his orgasm when he notices a spot on Isaac's ceiling that wasn't there before. He sees it darken and grow and fall. He wipes at his face but there's nothing on his hand. Isaac is lost in his thrusting and in Scott's neck.

Scott looks over to the chair in the corner and sees Stiles in it when he was broken and bloody the night Jungle burned. He's broken and bloody and grinning like a madman. Behind him Derek rests his hand on Stiles' shoulders.

Scott gasps and he can see Isaac's smug face out of the corner of his eye.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Danny lays still, the final beating of his heart echoing in Stiles' ears along with his screams. He cups Danny's blood in his hands and brings it to his mouth. He can feel his strength returning and he can feel tears fall out of his eyes.

Danny was his friend and classmate.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Scott sits up in a panic.

"Scotty what's wrong? Was it something I did?" Isaac goes quiet for a few seconds. "Am I too big?"

Scott looks at him in shock. He gets dressed in a frenzy. He gets in the driver seat of his mom's car and hauls ass out of Isaac's neighborhood.

That stupid Hale Raisers song is playing and Scott shuts it off with a too rough push.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Feeling sated Stiles leaves Danny's body in the house. He notices a rosary in his hand and sincerely hopes that Danny gets into his heaven.


End file.
